1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a basketball practice assembly and in particular to one which can be folded into a case on the wall when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional basketball practice device generally includes a primary support for holding a backboard and a basket above the ground, a plurality of secondary supports configured to form a frame parallel to the primary support and standing on the ground, a plurality of telescopic links slidably mounted between the primary and secondary supports, and a net connected between the supports and having an open top, whereby the supports can be folded together when not in use. Nevertheless, the primary and secondary supports are arranged on the ground so that even if they are collapsed, the basketball practice device must still occupy a considerably large space on the ground thereby making it unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved basketball practice assembly which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.